Late Night Fun
by Shim Ra Alpha
Summary: Ryuko and Mako were just enjoying their typical Saturday night, when a knock at the door leads to a slumber party. Rated M for later chapters.


My first time writing RyuMako and possibly a little NonTsuki.

Also first time writing for other people to see. Critiques welcome!

-  
Ryuko Matoi rummaged through her pocket for her key to her apartment with her free hand, groceries in the other. Taking it, she slides it into the lock turning it clockwise until she hears a click. She removes the key and opens the door, only to be greeted by a spunky, small, brown haired girl, who proceeds to pounce on her making her drop the groceries.  
"Ryuko! Welcome home!" Mako, says a bit to excitedly seeming as she had only been gone for about an hour.  
Nonetheless the red and black haired girl smiled back and kisses her girlfriend on the cheek. "Good to be home." She replied, and honestly it was the truth. Mako, and Ryuko had been going out for about a year after the fall of Honno City, and Honnoji Academy. Eventually they thought it was about time to get a place of there own (well mostly Ryuko thought that, but still). After saying goodbye to the Mankanshoku family they moved into a small house that they are renting to own. It was decent enough. It had a cute little kitchen with a window to the living room which wasn't all too small it had enough room for a couch, loveseat, and a TV. Then if you walked down the hallway there was a bathroom on the right and a closet on the left and bedroom on the right again. At the very end of the hallway was a small guest room. So even though it wasn't much it was just enough for the two of them and one guest.  
Ryuko gathered the groceries once more and brought them in putting them away, as she went. After all of the groceries were in there respective places she sat on the couch and Mako joined her. It was Saturday and every time Saturday rolled around her and Mako, would sit on the couch and watch a movie. Well, at least Ryuko tried to watch. Mako was just much more entertaining than the movie. She always ended up kissing her and teasing her through most of it. And sure enough, all it took was a glance from Mako, and Ryuko pounced.  
She leaned forward taking the brunettes lips with her own. Not at all surprised by the kiss, the smaller girl accepted it and opened her lips slightly allowing Ryuko to slide her tongue easily between them. As their tongues battled for dominance, they heard the doorbell ring. Reluctantly Ryuko broke the kiss. Sighing, she stood up and walked over to the door, opening it.  
To her surprise she saw Nonon Jakuzure standing there. "Huh? Shorty? What are you doing here?"  
"Shut up transfer student." She grumbled with a tint of pink gracing her cheeks. Noticing this Ryuko smirks.  
"Something bothering you Jakuzure?" Mako asks seemingly concerned.  
Nonon stared at her feet not saying anything. Finally she gathers the courage to ask, "May I come in?"  
Ryuko sat three tea cups on the table and poured hot tea into each of them, before finally sitting on the loveseat with Mako. Jakuzure sat across from them on the couch still looking at her feet. "Ryuko!" She bursts out suddenly, making her jump slightly.  
"Yes?" She asks bewildered at the awkwardness of it all.  
"Will you please host a slumber party at your place tomorrow?!" She was blushing again.  
Now both Mako and Ryuko seemed confused but before Ryuko can reply Mako asks, "Why do you want us to have a sleep over Jakuzere-san?" She technically couldn't call her Senpai anymore since, Nonon, graduated.  
Nonon, sighed, thinking asking this was futile. "I want you to invite Satsuki-sama and I," Ryuko smirk slyly at this, Jakuzere noticed and looked away once more embarrassed. "So we can get to talk more." She frowns now mood completely different. "Satsuki-sama, hasn't been able to relax at all after the whole, Honnoji Academy, incident. And she's stressed out about her new job, as the president of the new clothing company, she created. Sure she has, Iori, to help her out but still it can't be easy. She looks back at the two lovers once again. Standing up, She faces them and bows, "Please. I am begging you."  
Ryuko put her hands up defensively. "Hey, now... Come on, as nice as it is you don't need to beg." She smiled awkwardly.  
Sitting down once again, now Mako asked, "Jakuzure-sama Why don't you just invite her to your place?" After seeing, Nonon, turn about ten shades redder, Mako, realized she might have asked to much.  
"That would be very inappropriate!" She took a long pause before admitting, "And... I really like Satsuki-sama... I Don't want to pressure her into doing anything like..." She didn't even have to say it before, Ryuko, got a dangerous look in her eyes. Even though Ragyo had killed herself, the pain she left behind would always be evident. Especially to Satsuki, who had been sexually abused by her mother for years. Ryuko had only a brief experience with their mothers abuse, but even still, she knew how threatened her sister must feel with any kind of intimate relationship.  
Ryuko held a hand up to stop, Nonon, from saying anything else. "Of course, it's okay. I'll go call her and ask her if she'd join us for a sleep over." She got up and walked over to the phone and dialed the number. A wave of relief washed through Nonon. "Thank you, Ryuko... Mako. It means a lot to me."  
"Wow!" Mako exclaimed. "I never knew you had such strong feelings for, Satsuki-san"  
Nonon blushed bashfully. "I hold so much respect for her. I love how she is so strong even when she doesn't have to be. I've known her longer than anyone in the Elite Four... She's always been kind and caring." A deep admiration showed in Nonon's eyes.  
Ryuko hung up the phone and walked back over plopping down on the loveseat. "Make sure to pack your best pyjamas Jakuzure." She smirked. "You're going to a slumber party tomorrow."

Okay yay! Chapter one done. There just aren't enough Ryuko Mako stories out there. I'm trying to ease back into righting again with this story. So yay, for my first story on fanfiction! Sorry if there are mistakes I'll try to have my girlfriend be my corrector once she finishes the damn anime. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
